Bloodstain
by xxxQueenxxx
Summary: Un accrochage avec des loups-garous et plus rien n'est jamais pareil. [One-Shot] (Rated M pour une raison ! Homophobes passez votre chemin.)


**"I'm bleeding out  
But I'm alright with it  
Darling, I'm alright with it  
It's just a bloodstain"**

 **Wrabel – Bloodstain**

* * *

Tout avait commencé après un accrochage avec un groupe de loup-garou. Benny et lui avaient essayé de ne pas causer de problème mais le groupe de lycanthrope ne faisait que chercher la bagarre avec eux. Décidant qu'ils avaient d'autres choses à faire que de se chamailler avec eux, ils avaient entrepris de partir, ce qui ne leur avait pas du tout plus.

Un des loups-garous s'était lancé sur lui alors qu'il avait le dos tourner et lui avait asséné un coup dans la nuque. Benny et lui avaient alors renoncé à partir sans s'être occuper de leur cas. Et ce ne fut qu'après que celui-ci soit fini, qu'il se rendit compte qu'il était blessé lorsqu'il porta sa main à son cou et qu'elle ressortit rouge.

Benny avait essayé de le cacher mais la vue de son sang ne l'avait pas laissé de marbre. Depuis plusieurs jours, il avait remarqué que Benny était affaibli dû au manque de sang présent dans son organisme. Décidant de faire d'une pierre deux coups, il lui proposa de boire son sang pour retrouver de ses forces. Ce que Benny refusa ostensiblement de faire. Mais après avoir insisté plusieurs fois celui-ci céda.

Benny s'était positionné derrière lui alors qu'il baissait la tête afin de lui laisser une plus grande ouverture. Il avait senti des lèvres froides sur sa peau et il sut que ses crocs n'étaient pas encore senti. C'était comme si Benny voulait boire son sang autant qu'il ne le voulait pas. Puis, une langue sorta de ses dites-lèvres et celle-ci lécha la blessure en long et en large. Dean ne put s'empêcher de laisser un gémissement sortir de ses lèvres lorsqu'il senta finalement les dents du vampire. Il ne saurait dire si c'était de plaisir ou de douleur ou peut-être même un mélange des deux mais tout ce qu'il se souvient c'est de ce sentiment chaud au creux de ses reins, ce sentiment de ne vouloir être nul part ailleurs.

Et lorsque quelques minutes plus tard, Benny se retira de son cou, Dean frissonna.

"Merci, mon frère" cit le vampire d'une voix grave.

Dean se retourna s'apprêtant à lui dire que ce n'était rien quand des lèvres vinrent s'écraser sur sa bouche. Un gémissement s'échappa de sa bouche ce qui donna l'occasion à Benny d'entrer sa langue dans celle-ci. Et malgré toutes les pensées qui trottaient dans sa tête à ce moment-là, il répondit au baiser avec une ferveur non avouée. Depuis longtemps, une tension sexuelle s'était installée entre eux sans jamais être assouvi mais il semblerait qu'aujourd'hui elle le soit.

Tout se déroula rapidement, Dean s'accrochait tout d'abord aux épaules de Benny mais soudain une pulsion s'empara de lui et il tomba à genoux, défaisant le fermoir de la ceinture de Benny et abaissant ensuite son boxer d'un mouvement pratiqué.

Il lança un coup d'oeil vers Benny pour obtenir son approbation qu'il eut, puis il le prit dans sa bouche. Il avait besoin de ça, c'était comme s'il allait devenir fou s'il ne pouvait l'avoir là maintenant.

Il commençait juste à avoir pris un rythme régulier quand Benny le fit remonter vers lui.

"Pas comme ça. Je sais ce dont tu as besoin." Benny le fit pivoter et le pressa contre le chêne, leur rappelant douloureusement qu'ils étaient encore dans le Purgatoire. Avec un genou, il écarta les jambes de Dean et, d'une main, il poussa le pantalon de Dean juste assez loin pour pouvoir arriver à ses fins.

"Touches-toi," murmura-t-il dans l'oreille de Dean, ce qui le fit frissonner "ça pourrait faire moins mal comme ça, juste ne viens pas jusqu'à ce que je dise que tu peux, compris?"

Dean hocha la tête, sa joue grattant contre l'écorce de l'arbre. Il enroula son poignet autour de son propre pénis, se caressant jusqu'à ce qu'il durcisse complètement alors qu'il sentait Benny entrer en lui. Le sentiment que produisait le bruit de leurs deux corps l'un contre l'autre, de la chair de Benny claquant contre la sienne, était enivrant. C'était de la douleur, et c'était du plaisir, et c'était pur comme rien d'autre ne pouvait l'être.

Benny jouit le premier, mordant à nouveau le cou de Dean alors qu'il rentrait et sortait en lui jusqu'à ce qu'aucune force ne soit plus présente dans son corps. Dean s'approchait de sa propre jouissance mais il se retint, attendant la permission de Benny, comme il lui avait ordonné plus tôt, se prouvant qu'il était assez fort pour le faire.

"Tu as bien fait" dit Benny, caressant les fesses de Dean avec ses doigts calleux d'une main. "Maintenant, je pense que tu mérites une récompense, non ?"

"Oh oui" murmura Dean, et puis "s'il te plaît."

"Maintenant, viens pour moi. " Et avec ces mots, Benny tendit le bras et enroula sa main sur celle de Dean, l'aidant à s'emparer de lui-même. Il vint difficilement et s'effondra ensuite dans les bras de Benny, complètement épuisé mais se sentant entier pour la première fois depuis Dieu seul sait longtemps.

"Je te tiens, mon frère." dit Benny alors qu'ils tombèrent lentement sur le sol. Benny berça le corps meurtri de Dean dans ses bras.

Et dans la nuit noire avec possiblement des milliers de monstres à ses trousses, Dean se sentit en sécurité.

* * *

 **Disclaimer : Toujours la même chose, Supernatural ne m'appartient pas.**


End file.
